Blurting
by Filthy Absinthe
Summary: Harry, presque 30 ans, toujours célibataire et satisfait de sa vie voit son existence tranquille remise en question lorsque les Weasleys décident qu'il est temps pour lui de trouver chaussure à son pied.
1. Blurting :: Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER & INFORMATIONS

Les personnages de cette fiction ainsi que le monde dans lesquels ils évoluent appartiennent à la magnifique, la sublime, la splendide, j'ai nommé … J.K. Rowling ! Applaudissez bien fort mes amis !

Le titre de cette fiction est « Blurting ». Ce mot désigne une faute particulière en Quidditch.

L'histoire est largement inspirée du film « Prêtes moi ta main », avec Alain Chabat et Charlotte Gainsbourg, deux acteurs que j'admire beaucoup.

Donc, si nous oublions les personnages, l'idée, le monde … il ne me reste pas grand chose … Disons que je suis celle qui tape sur le clavier, derrière l'écran .

Pour info, j'essaierais de publier un chapitre tous les quinze jours, sinon davantage, mais c'est tout ce que je peux promettre pour l'instant. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette fanfiction.

Au fait, si homophobes il y a, merci de fermer cette page tout de suite. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous et votre esprit étroit.

RÉSUMÉ

Harry Potter, presque 30 ans et toujours célibataire, revoit sa vie tranquille remise en question lorsque les Weasleys décident qu'il est temps pour lui de trouver chaussure à son pied.


	2. Blurting :: Prologue

_PROLOGUE_

« Le calme avant la tempête »

Molly contemplait le petit salon du terrier d'un air sérieux. Elle pinça les lèvres en entendant Charlie et Bill rire, et leur jeta un regard furax.

« Asseyez vous. » claqua t-elle sèchement.

En un bel ensemble, Ron, Arthur, Ginny, George, Charlie, Percy, Bill, Hermione, Fleur, Penelope, Angelina et Seamus posèrent leurs postérieurs sur les petites chaises en paille, usées d'avoir accueilli la totalité du monde sorcier sur leurs dossiers décrépits. Molly reprit la parole, d'une voix beaucoup plus douce « Hermione, Fleur, Angelina, Penelope et Seamus … Votre présence n'est pas requise, je ne vous retiens pas, vous devriez aller manger dehors. ». Son gendre et ses brus laissèrent échapper un reniflement dédaigneux. Hermione protesta « Mais, vous aviez dis que nous allions assister à une réunion Weasley ! Surtout si ça concerne Harry ! Je suis sa meilleure amie, après tout. ». La rousse la fusilla du regard. Elle avait beau adorer Hermione, cette dernière était la seule à ne pas lui obéir au doigt et à l'oeil « Ma chérie, il faut avoir les cheveux roux pour assister à cette réunion ! ».

Énervée par ce dédain des personnes qui n'arboraient pas une chevelure rouge feu, Hermione partit le nez en l'air en ignorant son mari qui semblait avoir avalé sa langue et mâché ses deux testicules.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, avec Harry ? » commença aussitôt Ginny, inquiète « Il n'est pas malade, si ? Il n'a pas eu d'accident de Quidditch ? Ça aurait fait la une des journaux ... ». Molly leva une main pour lui intimer de se calmer.

« Harry va très bien. » répondit Charlie, qui avait gardé le silence jusqu'alors « Je l'ai croisé il y a trois jours, quand je suis allé à Paris. ». Il ricana « Il avait trois filles accrochées à son bras, et si j'ai bien compris il s'apprêtait à leur faire voir le septième ciel à tour de rôle … Et pas avec son balai. ».

« Langage, Charlie » coupa Molly en grimaçant « C'est exactement ce dont je veux vous parler. ».

Ils s'inclinèrent tous dans sa direction, sauf Ron qui demandait subrepticement des informations sur les filles à l'oreille de son frère.

« Harry va avoir 30 ans dans six mois. Et il n'a jamais eu aucune relation stable. Il est temps pour lui de se trouver une femme, ou un homme, qui pourrait s'occuper de lui. Loin de moi l'idée de me plaindre, mais il passe toujours ici quand il a besoin de faire une lessive. Et je suis persuadée qu'il ne mange que des chips et des Kinders Pinguy, sauf quand il va au restaurant ou qu'il déjeune ici. » Molly soupira « Je propose donc un plan d'urgence. ».

Autour de la tablée, ils hochèrent tous la tête. Excepté Ron qui laissa échapper un glapissement d'horreur. Sans vouloir se l'avouer, il avait toujours vécu à travers les aventures de son meilleur ami. Il aimait sa femme, mais la sexualité libérée de Harry lui faisait envie à lui qui s'était marié deux ans après être sorti de Poudlard.

Arthur sortit une baguette et huit tasses de thé brûlantes se disposèrent devant chaque participant.

« À quoi penses-tu ? » s'enquit Percy en repositionnant ses petits lunettes carrées sur le bout de son nez.

« Harry a toujours refusé de rencontrer qui que ce soit … Il ne s'attache pas sentimentalement, je crois qu'il fait ça pour se protéger... ça va être dur ... » constata Ronald.

Un silence suivit. Un ange passa. Puis un second. Puis un éléphant en tutu et trois singes jongleurs et enfin un hypogriffe qui reproduisait avec exactitude la chorégraphie de Thriller.

« Il faudrait lui organiser des rendez vous sans le prévenir aux endroits où il est le plus susceptible d'être. » marmonna Ginny. « Je sais de source sûre qu'il va souvent au café australien en haut de la rue des Martyrs. C'est très chaleureux, il y a des gens de toutes les nationalités et il est aisé plus facile de l'aborder là. ».

Ils hochèrent la tête, et Bill ajouta « Et il va souvent dans la partie sorcière de Beaubourg, pour consulter des livres sur les enchantements. ».

« C'est parfait. Vous avez d'autres informations à exploiter ? » demanda Molly, rayonnante.

« Eh bien … Il emmène Teddy aux Tuileries quand il a le temps, et je crois qu'il a prévu de lui faire visiter la Grande Galerie de l'évolution dans le mois qui vient. Vous savez ? Ce musée sorcier accessible aux moldus... Sauf qu'eux ne réalisent pas que les animaux bougent ... » pouffa George.

Molly prit un air solennel et dit fermement, en abaissant un petit marteau sur la table « Bien, je déclare cette séance terminée. Nous commencerons les offensives après demain, il faut que je contacte des amies pour m'informer de celles qui ont des filles ou des fils célibataires. ».


	3. Blurting :: Chapitre 1

CHAPITRE 1

«_ Mes amis, mes amours, mes emmerdes. _»

**Blurting** (_n.m_) : Accrocher le manche à balai d'un adversaire avec le sien pour l'obliger à changer de direction.

Harry soupira pour la énième fois de la matinée. Il connaissait déjà tous ces noms, mais la coach avait insisté pour que chaque membre de l'équipe relise attentivement « _Les 700 fautes à éviter au Quidditch_ ». En tant qu'attrapeur, le brun était dispensé d'une partie de la lecture, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de pester comme un enfant de cinq ans en repassant pour la dixième fois la même ligne. Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux indomptables et regarda pour la énième fois sa montre. Dans quinze minutes, il aurait une bonne excuse pour s'échapper. En attendant, il attrapa un stylo et gribouilla quelques dessins grivois sur le haut de la page en ricanant.

« Très mature, Potter... » chuchota tranquillement une voix à son oreille, faisant sursauter Harry qui ferma automatiquement le livre, essayant de cacher avec les joues plus rouges que le blason gryffondor les petits pénis qui parcouraient la feuille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Harry en faisant la grimace.

« Je voulais te rappeler que l'interview pour _Charmes _est dans une demi heure, à La Grenouille dans la Théière. Ils n'ont pas demandé de séance photo, donc tu auras ta journée pour toi. Je peux te faire confiance pour ne pas oublier ? »

Harry hocha la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, geste qui n'échappa pas à Draco qui asséna sèchement une claque sur l'arrière de sa nuque.

« Arrête de faire ta victime. Si tout se passe comme prévu, tu pourras intégrer l'équipe nationale durant la prochaine Coupe du Monde. Ça fait deux fois que la France est éliminée en quart de finale. »

Un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres, après s'être assuré qu'Harry allait se préparer pour être à son avantage, Draco sortit de l'appartement du joueur en soupirant. Il n'était pas facile d'être l'agent sportif d'Harry Potter, et en plus de problèmes d'entente au début de leurs carrières, le jeune Malfoy avait eu du travail supplémentaire afin de montrer que les talents de Harry n'étaient pas basés uniquement sur sa célébrité, mais bien sur son adresse et sa dextérité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry sortait à son tour de son appartement, habillé d'une robe de couturier, d'une chemise blanche - dévoilant sa peau bronzée par de longues après midi à s'entraîner au soleil - et d'un pantalon qui le serrait plus que nécessaire sous la ceinture.

La Grenouille dans la Théière était un petit établissement anglais situé dans une rue sorcière du Marais, à Paris, et qui servait d'excellents thés, chocolats, cafés et leur fameux Pudding Frétillant. Le café était chaleureux, et l'amont de fauteuils, coussins, tables et tapis de toutes les couleurs donnait l'impression de se trouver dans un bazar ou une brocante.

Harry vit au loin la journalisme lui faire signe de la rejoindre, et il obtempéra en essayant d'éviter les obstacles. Il fut soulagé d'atteindre enfin sa place et adressa un sourire Colgate à son interlocutrice. Elle était blonde, arborait de petites lèvres pincées et une cape extravagante d'un atroce rose fushia. Harry se demanda si la jeune femme était de la même famille que Rita Skitter, tant la ressemblance était frappante. Quoi qu'une comparaison avec Dolores Ombrage puisse également s'articuler dans le mauvais goût vestimentaire.

« Harry Harry ! Quelle joie de vous voir ! Je m'appelle Minnie Maus, je suis journaliste pour l'hebdo _Charmes_. »

Harry ricana en entendant son nom. Une dizaine de jeux de mots lui vinrent à l'esprit. (**nda **; Maus = souris en allemand, Minnie Mouse quoi)

« Je n'aurais _rat_é cela pour rien au monde. Vous comprenez, j'ai si peu l'occasion de_ souri_re en ce moment. »

Manifestement, elle ne connaissait pas le dessin animé moldu puisqu'elle affichait une moue perdue.

« Pardon ? Voulez vous dire que vous vivez une période particulièrement noire de votre existence ? » s'empressa t-elle de demander en attrapant sa plume avidement, un parchemin déjà prêt.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se maudit. Il voyait déjà les gros titres, la semaine prochaine « _**Harry Potter : Comment j'ai vaincu la dépression.**_ ». Draco allait le tuer.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Je faisais allusion à mes nombreuses heures d'entraînement qui empiètent sur ma vie privée et mes loisirs. Voyez-vous, j'ai rarement l'occasion de me distraire. »

« Pourtant, on vous a repéré plusieurs fois durant la semaine avec des conquêtes différentes. Pensez vous qu'une vie sentimentale mette un frein à votre carrière? Ou avez vous juste peur de vous attacher et de perdre la personne à laquelle vous tenez par la suite ? Serait-ce une séquelle de la guerre ? Craignez vous que les gens ne voient que la célébrité, l'argent, l'influence, les relations ... »

Harry fit signe à un serveur de venir et ignora subrepticement la question. Il n'avait aucune envie de discuter de sa vie privée avec cette commère, une pseudo-journaliste qui se prenait soudainement pour une psychologue qualifiée.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse là du sujet de l'interview, Mademoiselle Maus. » claqua t-il sèchement.

« Excusez-moi, je me suis emportée... » marmonna la jeune femme en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. « Je vais commencer alors. » clairement, elle était mal à l'aise et ne savait plus où se mettre. Minnie se jeta sur la tasse de thé que lui apporta le serveur et Harry but son chocolat chaud, songeur.

« Les Tapesouaffles de Quibérion ont-ils une chance de remporter la ligue 1 cette année, selon vous ? » commença Mrs Maus en tapotant la table de ses doigts manucurés.

« Mr Deplas a su tirer parti des points forts de l'équipe pour aborder une tactique qui jusqu'à aujourd'hui a fait ses preuves. Mes coéquipiers sont tous talentueux et nous avons travaillé dur pour en arriver là. Nous méritons notre place en finale. »

« De quelles équipes vous méfiez vous ? »

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir quelques instants avant de dire « Les Attrap'Comètes de Marseille seront nos concurrents majeurs, mais l'équipe Royale de Monaco se défend très bien. En règle générale, nous ne devons pas nous reposer sur nos acquis et chaque match sera un nouveau challenge. ».

« Votre premier match contre les Bombes de St Tropez arrive dans une semaine. Êtes vous confiant ? »

« Aussi confiant qu'on peut l'être. J'ai une bonne équipe et un bon coach. Nous n'avons aucune raison de perdre. »

La journaliste reprit une gorgée de thé avant de continuer.

« Saviez-vous que vos fans vous surnommaient Lucky Luke ? Celui qui attrape le vif plus vite que son ombre. »

Harry sourit modestement.

« Je suis surpris de voir qu'un tel élément de la culture moldue soit populaire. C'est assez flatteur d'être surnommé après un héros de ma jeunesse. »

« À ce propos, que pensez-vous de la nouvelle loi de Hermione Weasley ? »

« Celle visant à envoyer les enfants sorciers dans des écoles moldus en attendant qu'ils aillent au Collège ? » recevant un hochement de tête, il commenta « La Guerre contre Voldemort a été provoquée par des préjugés anti-moldus. En mettant les enfants sorciers en contact avec d'autres enfants, il leur est permis de découvrir que les moldus ne sont pas si différents de nous. Je suis juste inquiet des conséquences d'une telle loi sur la sécurité du monde sorcier, un accident est vite arrivé. De plus, les traditions sorcières pourraient se perdre au profit de la culture moldue, ce qui n'est pas non plus souhaitable. »

Satisfaite, la journaliste écrit frénétiquement.

« Une question plus personnelle. Qu'en est-il de votre relation avec Draco Malfoy ? »

Harry s'étouffa avec une gorgée de chocolat.

« Il est mon agent sportif, et un très bon ami à moi. »

« Pourtant, des rumeurs courent sur une possible relation amoureuse avec lui. »

« Une 'possible' relation amoureuse avec lui? Pensez vous vraiment que je m'autoriserais des conquêtes, si lui et moi étions un couple ? Je ne suis pas un salop irrespectueux. » il se massa les tempes « Écoutez, Draco Malfoy est actuellement dans une relation sérieuse avec un jeune homme. Je ne vous laisserais pas porter préjudice à leur couple avec vos insinuations douteuses. ».

Elle hocha la tête « Excusez mon impertinence. J'ai finis. Je vous remercie de votre temps, monsieur Potter. ».

Le jeune homme mordit l'intérieur de ses lèvres, paya la note d'un air indifférent et sortit. Il n'était pas rémunéré pour être agréable avec les reporters.

Il prit la première bouche de métro et partit rejoindre Draco à leur café habituel. Fatigué, il s'assit lourdement à côté du blond, faisant sursauter ce dernier qui, plongé dans ses dossiers, ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

« Tout en grâce, Potter. » ricana t-il. « Comment s'est passé l'interview ? »

« Pas trop mal. » répondit Harry « Elle m'a demandé si nous étions en couple. J'ai répondu oui. » mentit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« QUOI ? » Draco avait l'air tellement surpris que le brun se vexa.

« Je rigole, Drake. Sors le nimbus 2000 qu'on t'a enfoncé dans le cul. Comment va Thomas ? »

Thomas Lester, c'était le petit ami moldu de Draco depuis bientôt deux ans. Il était footballeur, séduisant, et incroyablement généreux. Bien qu'ignorant du monde magique, il connaissait Harry pour l'avoir rencontré dans la rue, accompagné de Draco.

Le visage de Draco se ferma à la mention de son compagnon.

« Bien. Il est stressé à cause de la Coupe du Monde moldue, il espère être sélectionné dans l'équipe de France. Et il n'a pas apprécié que je le mette au pied du mur pour adopter un enfant. »

« Oh oh . Des nuages au paradis ? » s'enquit Harry, inquiet.

« Non, pas vraiment. Disons qu'il a encore vingt-cinq ans, et qu'il n'a pas envie de perdre sa liberté tout de suite. De toute façon, le ministère refuse de me signer les papiers d'autorisation. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, indigné.

Draco et lui étaient devenus amis cinq ans plus tôt, malgré un passé tumultueux et une haine qu'ils croyaient viscérale, c'était le petit Teddy Lupin qui les avait rapproché. Si la nouvelle n'avait pas plu à la famille Weasley, ils avaient fini par l'accepter après qu'Harry engage Draco comme agent. C'était lui qui gérait son emploi du temps, et le brun se devait (à son grand mécontentement) de l'appeler pour caser ses amis entre ses entraînements, ses interviews et ses matchs. Il valait donc mieux rester dans ses bonnes grâces.

« Je suis désolé, Dray. Tu as pensé à adopter un enfant moldu ? »

Il avait attrapé la main de son ami pour la serrer avec force. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sais bien que l'homosexualité est mal vue du côté moldu. J'aurais encore plus de difficultés à faire les démarches. En plus, je serai perdu avec un enfant qui ne fait pas de magie, et il finirait inévitablement par se sentir de trop et il m'en voudrait... »

Harry allait répondre quand il sentit des doigts lui tapoter la nuque.

« Excusez-moi ? »

Il se retourna pour faire face à son interlocutrice. Elle était brune, avait de grands yeux de biches et un sourire à soixante-deux dents.

« Oui ? » répondit Harry en lui retournant son sourire, quoi qu'un peu irrité d'avoir été interrompu.

« Je suis Armani. » se présenta t-elle en attendant manifestement une réaction.

« Uh uh … Je … je suis censé vous connaître ? » s'enquit le brun.

« Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? » dit-elle, arrachant un ricanement à Draco derrière lui.

**« *Tousse** *tu l'as mise enceinte ***tousse** * »

« La ferme, toi ! » claqua Harry en se retenant de faire une remarque déplaisante sur sa propre paternité.

« Nous avons chatté toute la soirée d'hier … Sur MatchMaker, le parchemin magique... Vous m'avez donné rendez-vous ici... Je suis _JolieSorcière6_, et vous êtes _Enmaldamour2_ ? » voyant qu'Harry avait l'air perdu, elle continua « Nous avons parlé mariage, enfants, carrière... ».

Harry s'étouffa avec sa salive et en eut les larmes aux yeux. Draco dut lui donner de grandes tapes dans le dos pour l'empêcher de passer l'arme à gauche.

« Je suis désolé, vous avez du confondre. Je n'ai jamais utilisé ce parchemin … En plus, je suis gay.. » claironna t-il, provoquant à nouveau un éclat de rire chez Draco. Énervé, il entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux du blond et rajouta d'un air énamouré « Mon Dragounet et moi allons nous marier avant la fin de l'année. ».

L'ancien mangemort fronçait tellement les sourcils qu'il avait l'air constipé. Cependant, il ne commenta pas et Harry lui en fut grès.

« Oh … oui, j'ai du me tromper alors … » marmonna t-elle, troublée « Dommage. Vous êtes vraiment charmant. ».

Elle retourna sur ses pas et sortit du café alors qu'Harry craquait ses doigts de manière agaçante « Est-ce que c'est toi qui a arrangé ça ? ».

« Non bien sûr que non ! » s'écria aussitôt l'héritier Malfoy « Tu penses bien, je n'aurais jamais encouragé quoi que ce soit qui gonflerait ton égo sur-dimensionné ! ».

« Imbécile. » grogna le brun avant d'aller commander une salade végétarienne. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard « Je compte passer la journée avec Teddy, je vais aller le chercher au centre aéré dans une heure. Tu veux venir ? ».

Draco accepta, au grand bonheur d'Harry, et ils continuèrent de discuter pendant une demi heure, de tout et de rien. À plusieurs reprises, ils furent interrompus par un homme et trois jeunes femmes qui venaient pour les mêmes raisons qu'Armani, persuadés d'avoir passé un excellent moment en ligne avec le Survivant. Au grand dam de Harry, ces interventions semblaient ravir Draco et il ne se privait pas de montrer son amusement à son ami.

« _Enmaldamour2_ ? Mon pauvre petit Pot-Potter, tu veux un câlin ? »

« Ta gueule, tapette. » grommela Harry.

« Pédé. » renchérit Draco.

« Lopette. »

« Gonzesse. »

« Enculé. »

« Tantouse. »

« Sodomite. »

« Grande Folle. »

« Tap... »

« Tu l'as déjà dis, Potter. T'es pas seulement en mal d'amour, t'es aussi en mal d'inspiration ? » coupa Draco, amusé.

« Déjà, je ne suis pas homosexuel. Je suis bisexuel. » maugréa le brun « Et puis, tu as intérêt à tenir ta langue de suceur de bite devant mon filleul, cousin indigne. ».

Ils rirent tous les deux et Harry contempla les petites fossettes qui se formaient au coin de la bouche de Draco avec l'envie irrésistible de tendre le doigt pour les caresser. Depuis combien de temps était-il amoureux du blond ? Depuis combien de temps étouffait-il ses sentiments ? Draco avait l'air heureux en couple, et satisfait de sa vie. Il n'était pas question de venir et de tout gâcher avec son amour à deux noises.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'espérer …

La semaine s'était poursuivie sur le même ton. Harry ne cessait de croiser de parfaits inconnus qui prétendaient lui avoir parlé sur un parchemin magique, et qui lui racontaient leur futur avenir à deux. Certains se montraient plus entreprenants et allaient jusqu'à poser une main sur sa cuisse, ou à caresser ses doigts de façon faussement inconsciente. Le brun, qui avait toujours eu du succès en sortant de Poudlard, ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur le nombre de gens qui l'abordaient. On aurait dit une machination. En trois jours, pas moins de trente-deux jeunes femmes, et douze jeunes hommes lui avaient adressé la parole (il avait compté).

Si, au début, il avait détourné leurs égards avec humour et gentillesse, il avait fini par, excédé, les envoyer tout bonnement se faire foutre (avec deux hommes, il avait suivi cette expression au pied de la lettre avant de les informer qu'il s'agissait uniquement d'un coup d'une heure, et que NON il n'avait pas l'intention de leur passer la bague au doigt).

Draco était d'humeur exécrable. Il avait menacé Harry de ne pas le laisser voir Teddy avant de trouver une solution, son filleul avait beau avoir treize ans, il n'était pas nécessaire pour lui de voir son parrain se faire tripoter à tous les coins de rue. Curieusement, Andromeda était du même avis.

C'est un Harry à bout qui vint déjeuner avec Hermione le vendredi suivant. Elle le salua d'un signe de tête, sans prendre la peine de se lever. La jeune femme était enceinte de cinq mois et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir sérieusement.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Il avait transplané jusqu'à Londres et le voyage l'avait laissé nauséeux. Il but son verre d'une traite et passa une main sur son front.

« Très bien. » sourit-elle « Un peu fatigué cependant. Et toi ? ».

« De même. Les entraînements sont de plus en plus intenses et Deplas passe ses journées à nous insulter en allemand. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais j'ai entendu _Dick Gesicht_ plusieurs fois et je suis presque sûr que ça veut dire '_face de bite_' ...»

Elle rit doucement et passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés. Il la trouva soucieuse.

« Est-ce que tout vas bien avec Ron ? » s'enquit-il sans malice.

Hermione pinça les lèvres. Manifestement, il avait touché juste. Comme elle ne répondait pas, il fit jaillir des étincelles de sa baguette pour appeler le serveur et ils prirent tous deux un sandwich mozzarella/pesto. Quand le garçon eut noté leurs commandes et qu'il se fut éloigné, elle se décida enfin à répondre.

« Oh, tu sais, il est adorable. Mais je suis seule pour vivre la grossesse, et c'est un peu dur à gérer. »

Harry leva un sourcil « Comment ça ? ».

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Il ne réalise pas qu'il va être père, et il est rarement là le soir. Il va souvent boire un coup après le travail alors que j'aimerais qu'il rentre et qu'il reste avec moi. Je n'ose pas lui dire, parce que j'ai peur qu'il me traite d'égoïste, mais ce n'est pas facile tous les jours. Je sais qu'il ne fait pas exprès, et qu'il n'a pas envie de me blesser. »

Elle eut une petite moue triste et elle passa tendrement une main sur son ventre distendu « Enfin bref parle moi plutôt de toi Harry. Je n'ai pas envie de t'ennuyer avec ma vie amoureuse. ».

Harry eut un petit sourire ennuyé « Maintenant que tu en parles … Il s'est passé quelque chose de très étrange cette semaine. ». Il lui raconta les évènements des derniers jours et fut surpris de la voir étouffer un sourire.

« Harry … Il n'y a pas de quoi t'alarmer... Je crois savoir ce qu'il se passe... »

« Eh bien.. Dis moi tout … Il y a une nouvelle mode, à Londres, qui dit qu'il faut sortir avec Celui-qui-a-tué-Voldemort ? » claqua t-il sèchement. Hermione l'apaisa d'une main.

« Non... Rien de tel … Mais je suspecte Molly Weasley de t'avoir organisé tous ces rendez-vous dans l'espoir que tu trouves chaussure à ton pied. Ils ont eu une réunion spécial Weasley, il y a huit jours, et je pense que tu en étais le sujet. »

« Tu suspectes ou tu as demandé à Ron en le menaçant d'un mois sans sexe s'il ne te répondait pas ? » se moqua t-il.

« Les détails sont hors de propos. » répondit-elle en évitant son regard.

« HAHA j'en étais certain. Tout le monde dit que tu lui as arraché ses couilles pour t'en faire des boucles d'oreilles. »

Hermione marmonna une insulte ou deux, et Harry s'empressa de diriger la conversation vers le sujet important :

« Sinon, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour les Weasleys ? Draco me menace de ne avoir le droit de rendre visite à Teddy tant que je n'aurais pas résolu ce problème, et je pense qu'il a raison. Et puis, certaines personnes sont beaucoup trop entreprenantes. »

« Comme si ça te dérangeait ... » dit-elle, doutant sérieusement de l'agacement qu'elle percevait dans la voix de son meilleur ami « Ce n'est pas comme si tu passais ta vie à manger, faire du Quidditch, dormir, et t'envoyer en l'air … oh, une minute... Si. C'est ce que tu fais. ».

« Je sais que je suis loin d'être irréprochable, Hermione, mais c'est ma vie, et j'en fais ce que je veux. Et me faire harceler dès que je sors de chez moi n'est définitivement pas ce que je désire actuellement. »

Elle se contenta d'hocher les épaules et de lever les yeux au ciel, toujours peu convaincue. En désespoir de cause, Harry s'écria.

« En plus, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Et c'est sérieux. »

Dès que les mots sortirent de sa bouche, il les regretta. _Merde. Pourquoi j'ai dis ça ? J'ai envie de me taper la tête contre un mur, comme Dobby (R.I.P.). Hermione me tuerait si elle entendait mes pensées. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas appris la légimencie. Bon, je vais penser à autre chose. Quidditch. C'est bien le Quidditch. Ou la nourriture, comme … cette délicieuse gaufre au nutella..._

(Nous nous devons d'interrompre momentanément le flot des pensées exceptionnellement profondes et philosophiques de Harry pour retourner sur la planète terre)

« HARRY ? TU AS RENCONTRÉ QUELQU'UN ? MAIS C'EST FANTASTIQUE ! Qui est-ce ? » explosa Hermione avec le sourire le plus enthousiaste qu'il avait vu sur son visage ces derniers mois.

Harry, surpris par le bonheur évident de son amie à la nouvelle n'osa pas se démentir.

« Je... Euuh... C'est ... » balbutia t-il fort à propos.

« C'est Draco Malfoy. »

En cet instant, si le brun avait pu creuser un trou et s'y enterrer, il l'aurait fais avec plaisir.

« Draco Malfoy ? LE Draco Malfoy ? » s'exclama Hermione.

« Non, pas celui là. » ironisa Harry.

« Oh. » dit-elle, déçue. Il haussa un sourcil. « Il y a un autre Draco Malfoy ? ».

« Hermione... Est-ce que tu as donné ton cerveau au bébé ? » s'enquit Harry, étonné par sa naïveté.

« Non, excuses-moi Harry, mais c'est tellement … inattendu ... » elle regagna de l'assurance à une vitesse hallucinante, pour continuer « Mais je ne devrais pas être étonnée. Tu as toujours eu une manière spéciale de le regarder et de lui sourire. Oui, avec du recul, ça crevait les yeux. Je suis heureuse pour vous, Harry. Vraiment. ».

Elle claqua les mains, excitée « Je vais appeler Molly immédiatement par cheminée pour la prévenir que son plan a marché, et je lui dis que tu nous le présentes officiellement mercredi prochain ? ». Sans attendre la réponse, elle se leva et laissa derrière elle un Harry complètement désemparé.

Mais déjà, un plan fou se formait dans son esprit.

Pourquoi pas ?

—

Chapitre 2 dans moins de quinze jours, sauf en cas de problème majeur . J'espère que ce premier chapitre & ce prologue vous ont plu :D .


	4. Blurting :: Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

« La comédie romantique »

« TU AS FAIS QUOI ? »

Le rugissement de Draco fit trembler le café où ils s'étaient arrêtés provisoirement. Coupable, Harry était absorbé dans la contemplation de ses ongles de la main et n'osait pas lever les yeux pour croiser le regard furieux de son agent sportif. Malgré ses torts, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la réaction du blond disproportionnée et l'ignora du mieux qu'il put, attrapant sa tasse de thé en levant le petit doigt, détaché, calme, tranquille, reposé, zen …

Bon, d'accord, il n'était pas tranquille, ni reposé, ni zen. Chaque pore de sa peau respirait l'angoisse et la nervosité, un tic s'était installé au coin de ses yeux et il n'arrêtait pas de cligner la paupière et de passer la main dans ses cheveux.

« Calme-toi ... » supplia t-il, le regard toujours concentré sur ses doigts.

« JE SUIS CALME ! » explosa Draco, dont le visage était violet … _un peu comme l'oncle Vernon_, chuchota une vilaine petite voix dans la tête de Harry qui dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant. Il se concentra sur l'aspect adorable qu'un petit blond énervé pouvait montrer.

« Écoute, ce n'est pas grave. Je leur dirais que tu m'as quitté, et tu ... »

« JE ? JE RIEN DU TOUT POTTER. TU VAS PRENDRE TON PORTABLE, ET TU VAS APPELER GRANGER POUR LUI DIRE QUE CE N'ÉTAIT QU'UNE BLAGUE. »

Tout autant gryffondor qu'il soit, Harry n'avait nullement l'intention de dire la vérité à Hermione, car cette dernière n'hésiterait pas à l'embrocher par le fondement sur son Speedoflight 3000. Il pria silencieusement Salazar Serpentard de lui donner les moyens de se montrer malin, vicieux et manipulateur et il répondit tranquillement -

« Je ne ferais rien de tel. »

« Ah oui ? » claqua Draco sèchement « Et pourquoi cela ? Il n'y a absolument rien que tu puisses faire ou dire qui me conduirait à accepter ton plan idiot. »

« Actuellement, il y a quelque chose. » indiqua Harry, et il se détesta d'utiliser un tel moyen pour arriver à ses fins. Les instincts du serpent prirent le dessus, et il se cala en arrière. Après tout, il n'était pas un homme d'affaire pour rien, et il serait stupide de ne pas écouter l'offre.

« Je suis tout ouï. » ironisa le blond. « Mais tu perds ton temps. »

« Si tu acceptes le deal... » commença Harry « J'irais au ministère et j'utiliserais mon influence pour te permettre d'adopter. ».

Sitôt qu'il eut fini sa phrase, le visage de Draco changea radicalement de couleur, et Harry cru qu'il faisait une crise d'épilepsie (_ou quelque chose du genre_), pour peu que ce dernier se mette à trembler.

« Tu n'as pas le droit... » murmura Draco, la voix littéralement brisée sous le poids de l'émotion « Tu n'as pas le droit de faire miroiter quelque chose que je désire mais ne peut pas avoir, tu n'as pas le droit … C'est du chantage, Harry... Parce que tu sais que je ne peux pas refuser. C'est injuste et cruel. »

La culpabilité du Survivant atteint des sommets et il se fustigea mentalement.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir recourt à de tels extrémités, Draco, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide, et toi aussi tu as besoin de mon aide. S'il te plaît, donne moi trois mois, le temps d'exécuter mon plan. Et dans trois mois, tu te retrouveras avec une ravissante petite fille ou un joli petit garçon dans les bras. »

Ce fut sans aucun doute la supplication dans la voix de Harry qui mit à Draco la puce à l'oreille.

« Harry, je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi ne pas te trouver quelqu'un, et tomber amoureux pour de bon ? Ton comportement est puéril, tu vas avoir trente ans, bon sang ! Tu ne crois pas que tu deviens un peu trop mature pour ce libertinage ? »

« Et c'est un expert des sentiments qui me parle ? » sourit le brun « Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. ».

« Il va bien falloir que tu le fasses, pourtant ... » le morigéna Draco « Parce que je n'accepterais pas de t'aider dans le cas contraire. »

« Qui est-ce qui fait du chantage, maintenant ? » dit Harry « J'ai deux excellentes raisons de ne pas vouloir m'engager affectivement. »

« Oui ? » l'encouragea son interlocuteur.

« Premièrement, parce que je suis déjà amoureux de quelqu'un, mais que cette personne ne me retournera jamais ses sentiments. »

« Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à cette personne, plutôt qu'à moi ? Qui sait, peut-être que trois mois à jouer un faux couple pourrait vous rapprocher ... » énonça Draco avec une ignorance qui arracha une grimace à Harry

_Si tu savais ..._

« J'y ai pensé. » se contenta t-il de répondre.

_Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux..._

« Bien, j'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas t'appesantir sur le sujet » _sans déconner, Sherlock_ ? « Et si tu m'expliquais ta seconde raison ? »

Harry se racla la gorge et commanda un verre de Whisky '_pour avaler du courage_'. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement se rappeler les évènements qui avaient fais de lui un handicapé des sentiments. Mais s'il voulait Draco de son côté, il avait intérêt à y aller franchement.

« Tu te souviens Cedric ? » s'enquit-il avec douceur.

« Cedric Digory ? Celui qui est mort en quatrième année ? » s'étonna Draco.

« Précisément. »

« Eh bien ? »

« On est sorti ensemble. » admit Harry misérablement. « On s'était beaucoup rapproché, durant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Et puis il m'a embrassé, le soir où mon nom a été tiré, même s'il n'y a pas eu de suite direct. Et la nuit du Bal, eh bien... nous nous sommes connus... plus en profondeur. »

Manifestement, l'aveu de Harry n'était pas ce à quoi Draco s'attendait. Sa mâchoire était grande ouverte, et il avait les yeux exorbités.

« Tu.. TU ES SORTI AVEC CEDRIC DIGORY ? Il a _couché_ avec toi ? » s'écria Draco.

« Oui... Pourquoi tu as l'air si étonné ? C'est vexant, tu sais ? Je sais que tu ne me trouves pas attirant, mais il y a des gens qui ne sont pas du même avis. » se contraria Harry.

Draco eut l'air surpris de sa remarque.

« Tu penses que je ne te trouve pas attirant ? » interrogea t-il.

« Eh bien .. Euh … Tu … Tu fais toujours des … Euh … Des remarques sur ma façon de m'habiller et – et … Bah … J-J'en ai déduis q-que …. » bredouilla Harry, les joues rouges.

À sa grande contrariété, Draco éclata de rire, et se tint les côtes pendant près de cinq minutes sans pouvoir arrêter son hilarité. Gêné, Harry regardait à droite et à gauche en espérant ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur eux. Malgré lui, il constata – _encore !_ - ô combien Draco était attirant. _Putain. Tu es foutu, mon vieux. _

« Haha... Ça te tue un mage noir … Ça se tape un quinzaine de groupies – hommes et femmes confondus – par semaine … Mais ça a toujours besoin d'être rassuré … J'y crois pas ... » il essuya les larmes qui perlaient « Harry, si ça peut te rassurer, je te trouve très très attirant. Tiens ! Ne flippe pas, mais tu as été l'acteur de plusieurs de mes fantasmes. Heureux ? »

Des petites étincelles de bonheur explosèrent dans le ventre du jeune homme qui avait l'impression qu'un feu d'artifices -_façon Gandalf, bien entendu_- avait élu domicile dans son cœur. Puis, il se traita de midinette énamourée, et cette auto-déclaration eut le mérite de le refroidir.

« Euh- M-M-m-merci. » balbutia t-il d'un manière qu'il qualifia lui-même de pathétique « Mais … pourquoi ça t'a surpris ? Cedric et moi, je veux dire. ».

_Question légitime. _Approuva son cervelet droit, et le cervelet gauche fut heureux d'acquiescer.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais découvert si tôt ton penchant pour la gente masculine, c'est tout .. » Draco haussa les épaules « En plus, ce mec était une bombe. Et tu en es devenu une. Je te préviens, Potter, si jamais un mot de notre conversation venait à sortir de cette pièce, je t'occis, mais je te pends par les couilles avant. » Harry, trop étonné par la franchise de son ami, ne pensa même pas à réagir à ses menaces.

_Menteur, tu es juste trop obnubilé par la manière qu'il a de lécher sa lèvre inférieure, quand il __réfléchit._ _Voilààà comme maintenant._

« Toujours est-il que je peux comprendre un blocage émotionnel, c'était ton petit ami, après tout …. Mais c'était il y a quoi, quinze ans ? Tu... »

« Il n'y a pas que lui. » le coupa Harry « Il y a aussi Fred Weasley. J'ai eu une liaison avec lui. Et il est mort aussi. Je me suis habitué à voir les gens que j'aimais mourir parce qu'ils avaient eu la mauvaise idée de me fréquenter. »

« Je comprends... » murmura Draco. « C'est logique. Mais ce que tu vas faire, Harry, c'est fuir tes peurs plutôt que de les affronter. »

« J'ai affronté mes peurs pendant sept ans, Malfoy. J'en ai ras le cul du mélodrame, je veux mener ma vie comme je le désire. J'ai enfin l'existence que j'ai toujours voulu. Et si la personne que j'aime ne peut pas la partager, tant pis. Je ferai avec. Je fais avec ce que j'ai. »

« Bon, c'est d'accord, je vais t'aider. » annonça Draco « Mais laisses moi te dire que tu es pathétique. Parce que tu pourrais être _complètement heureux_, et qu'à cause de tes insécurités, tu te gâches la vie tout seul. »

« Draco, laisse tomber... » plaida Harry, blasé. « Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Je te suis reconnaissant de t'inquiéter, mais tu n'as pas besoin de te reconvertir psychiatre. »

Il se leva et lança un petit sourire au blond « Je passerais chez toi à vingt heures, arranges toi pour que Thomas ne soit pas dans la pièce, je doute qu'il apprécie de me voir apparaître soudainement dans votre cheminée. On discutera de tout ça, d'accord ? Pour le moment, je dois aller m'entraîner. ». Il lui fit un signe de la main et se réfugia dans la première ruelle déserte pour transplaner.

— — —

Draco paya l'addition (stupide Potter qui avait oublié) et transplana directement dans l'appartement qu'il partageait occasionnellement avec Thomas, son compagnon. L'ancien serpentard fut positivement ravi de s'apercevoir que le footballeur était déjà là, sous la douche à en croire les bruits qui venaient de la salle de bain. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il s'empressa d'enlever ses habits et poussa la porte en douce. La vue du dos mouillé de son petit ami lui donna un début d'érection et il se colla contre lui, en lui caressant le torse.

« Bonjour bel inconnu... » susurra t-il à l'oreille de Thomas. Ce dernier cambra son dos et se retourna pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du blond.

« Vous devriez vous dépêcher, mon petit ami va bientôt rentrer ... » rit-il gentiment en frôlant ses hanches lascivement.

« Je ne voudrais pas vous faire du tord... » murmura Draco en le poussant contre le mur pour s'emparer de sa bouche.

Thomas le repoussa gentiment « Drake, je dois y aller. Je viens de rentrer d'une séance exténuante, et on va aller boire un verre avec les autres joueurs. Je devrais déjà être au bar, ils m'attendent. ». Voyant l'air frustré de l'agent, il embrassa le bout de son nez « Crois moi, j'aurais bien aimé rester. Tu as de très bons arguments pour toi. Mais j'ai déjà promis aux autres. ».

Sans plus attendre de réponse, il attrapa une serviette et gagna la chambre pour s'habiller. Soufflé, Draco observa la porte pendant quelques secondes, avant d'attraper son érection (qui ne s'était pas calmée) et en prenant bien soin de se masturber en pensant à un quelqu'un d'autre que Thomas. La vengeance était plutôt minable – surtout après avoir vu le fessier désirable du jeune homme – mais le remplit de satisfaction.

Le résultat de son forfait s'écoula dans le siphon de la douche, il se rinça et reprit ses habits en maudissant le salop qui l'avait abandonné dans son excitation.

Thomas, adossé au bar qui séparait la cuisine du salon, lui fit un sourire désolé alors qu'il buvait un verre d'eau.

« Je peux venir ? » demanda Draco.

« Dray … Tu sais bien qu'ils ne sont pas au courant de ma …. petite différence. J'aurais l'air de quoi si je t'amenais ? »

Le sorcier pinça les lèvres. _Ouch. _Ça faisait mal.

« Mais je ne t'ai presque pas vu de la semaine ... » se plaint-il avec une moue adorable de petit enfant capricieux.

Thomas rit et alla caresser sa joue. « Mon cœur, ce soir je suis tout à toi. »

« Et demain soir ? » s'enquit le blond en boudant légèrement.

« Euh... » hésita le joueur.

« 'Euh …' ? Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ? »

« Oublié quoi, Draco ? » Thomas fronçait les sourcils.

« Notre rendez-vous ! » s'emporta Draco « Ce putain de rendez-vous prévu il y a de cela trois mois, avec réservation spéciale...Ça fait tilt ? ».

« Écoute, Draco. Baisse d'un ton, je ne suis pas ton chien. J'ai oublié, ça peut arriver à tout le monde, et j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose demain. Je vais en boîte avec Marius et Michaël. »

« Annules. » ordonna Draco « Annules, sauf si la perspective de dormir sur le canapé les trois prochains mois te plaît. ».

« Tu es énervé. Je comprends. Je ne dormirais pas sur le canapé, je vais simplement rentrer dans mon appartement. Tu me prends la tête. » dit Thomas, agacé.

« Je te _prends la tête_ ? Parce que tu crois que tout est amusant, dans la vie ? » claqua Draco « Nous sommes en couple. Je devrais passer avant tes amis. Je devrais aussi te voir plus souvent. Je sais que tu as une carrière, que tu voyages beaucoup, mais parfois je peux passer trois jours sans _un_ appel, _UN _sms. Et après je me demande pourquoi tu veux qu'on adopte un enfant. »

« TU veux adopter un enfant, Draco. Pas moi. J'ai vingt-cinq ans, j'ai envie de m'amuser, et tu me casses les couilles avec tes leçons de maturité. Si tu veux quelqu'un qui sera là pour toi H24, achète toi un caniche. Ou un poisson rouge. J'ai envie de boire trop, de rentrer à pas d'heure, de voyager. J'en ai marre de prétendre d'avoir dix ans de plus pour te plaire. Si tu n'es pas satisfait de qui je suis, alors tu es mieux sans moi. Réfléchis-y. »

« Et c'est tout ? Je ne suis qu'un amusement ? Ton vilain petit secret ? Ton expérience ? Tu veux rompre ? » se crispa le blond, en sentant ses yeux un peu trop humides.

Thomas l'attrapa par la taille pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe « Je ne veux pas rompre, non. Tu le sais bien. J'aimerais juste que tu me laisses davantage de temps pour vivre, et d'espace pour grandir. Je n'ignore pas que tu vas avoir trente ans dans dix mois, Draco, mais j'ai parfois l'impression tu es bien trop mûr, même pour ton âge. »

Il regarda sa montre et ajouta « Écoute. Je vais aller au bar, c'est trop tard pour annuler, et je vais voir avec Mica et Rius s'il y a possibilité de reporter notre sortie à un autre jour, ça te va ? Je te recontacte demain. ». Il baisa ses lèvres avec déférence avant de s'en aller.

Encore une fois.

Draco s'assit sur leur large canapé en cuir noir pour réfléchir. Il ignorait pourquoi il jouait encore la comédie du couple heureux devant Harry. Peut-être que lui admettre que ça n'allait pas bien rendrait plus réels leurs problèmes, et il n'était pas prêt à affronter le regard plein de compassion de l'ancien gryffondor. Malgré les années qui avaient défilé, et avaient atténué leurs querelles, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le jugement du brun, et bien plus encore de perdre cette amitié de cinq ans.

C'était sans doute la honte qui le faisait agir comme un lâche.

Un coup d'oeil à l'horloge lui indiqua qu'il n'était que quinze heures. Il songea à a prendre une bouteille de whisky pour apaiser ses peurs, mais la perspective d'une gueule de bois le lendemain le retint de justesse. Finalement, il mit la tête dans la cheminée pour appeler Andromeda et lui demander l'autorisation d'aller chercher Teddy plus tôt dans la journée pour l'emmener à l'entraînement de Harry. Elle accepta et il prépara joyeusement un sac, enterrant ses soucis sous une dose élevée d'auto-persuasion.

Teddy l'accueillit avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Pour l'occasion, ses cheveux étaient d'une vert vif et ses yeux brillaient « d'un éclat sanguinaire » pour reprendre sa propre expression. Étonné devant son apparence physique décalée, Draco se tourna vers Andy qui haussa les épaules, l'air de dire « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ... ».

Ils se disputèrent pendant une heure, Draco lui ordonnant d'arborer des couleurs moins choquantes et Teddy refusant nette toute demande de son cousin.

Finalement, ils firent une concession, et les yeux de Teddy reprirent le bleu/gris des yeux de Remus Lupin. Draco n'avait pas réussi à le convaincre d'abandonner ce vert « répugnant et barbare ».

Harry fut plus qu'heureux d'aller les saluer durant ses exercices de vol. Pour épater Teddy, il fit plusieurs fois la feinte de Wronsky et lui permit de monter sur son balai à l'arrière. L'adolescent criait des « youpiiii » sous le regard attendrit de Draco qui les suivait des yeux.

Un peu avant dix-huit heures, ils redéposèrent Teddy chez sa grand mère, et se dirent un « À tout à l'heure » enthousiaste.

— — —

Harry, crevé par sa journée, ouvrit la porte de son appartement sans se préoccuper de rien et s'affala dans son lit en réglant le réveil sur 19h30 afin de se laisser une heure de repos avant d'aller rejoindre Draco. Il avait senti que quelqu'un chose n'allait pas chez son ami, mais n'avait pas osé poser la question devant Teddy et son manque de pudeur.

C'est le bruit d'une visite par poudre de cheminette qui le tira de son sommeil à dix-neuf heures dix et il supporta en se redressant de son lit.

« Qui est là ? » cria t-il, ne recevant comme réponse qu'un juron étouffé.

Curieux, il s'avança dans la direction du bruit pour se trouver face à un Ron Weasley décoiffé et recouvert de suie.

« Merlin ! Harry ! Il fallait que je te vois en urgence ! » s'exclama le roux en se jetant dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

« Wow … Calme toi, mec... Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Un rire ironique échappa de la bouche du rouge et or.

« Est-ce que_ tout va bien_ ? C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais demander ça, Harry. Par l'enfer, DRACO MALFOY ? Tu es tombé sur la tête ? »

Il se dégagea de leur étreinte (au soulagement de Harry) et s'assit sans y être invité dans un fauteuil du salon.

« Je l'ai appris par Hermione. Imagine le choc que j'ai eu. Ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ? Est-ce que c'est sérieux ? Pitié, dis moi que c'est uniquement pour t'amuser. »

« Ron. » l'interrompit Harry, sans grands résultats.

« … J'imagine qu'il est plutôt séduisant, pour quelqu'un de … eh bien de gay. Et il est riche. Mais je ne vois aucune raison pour laquelle ce serait lui plutôt qu'un autre, je veux dire, il est ... »

« RON! » le stoppa son interlocuteur, cette conversation lui rappelant on ne peut mieux pourquoi il avait quitté l'Angleterre pour s'installer en France. Faîtes confiance à Ronald Weasley pour jouer à la mère poule avec vous.

« QUOI ? » répondit Ron sur le même ton.

« Inspire à fond. C'est bien. Maintenant expire. Très bien. Tu es calme ? D'accord, tiens toi bien : Je suis amoureux de Draco Malfoy, c'est sérieux, et j'ai l'intention de le demander en mariage dès que j'en aurais l'occasion. Ça va ? Tu es rouge … Tu vas bien ? » malgré son air sérieux, Harry se frappait mentalement la tête contre un mur imaginaire. Le 'mensonge' – s'il est possible d'appeler cela un mensonge – était sorti si facilement de sa bouche qu'il en était le premier surpris. Bien entendu, il était _au courant_ de ses sentiments pour Draco. Il les avait accepté depuis longtemps. Mais les admettre à haute voix, il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion.

Ça sonnait plutôt bien d'ailleurs.

_Je suis amoureux de Draco Malfoy._

Dommage que le contraire ne soit pas vrai.

Retour à la réalité : Harry réalisa que Ron s'éventait présentement avec sa main, et ce avec tellement de vigueur qu'il se gifla une ou deux fois. Le brun jura. Hermione allait l'accuser d'avoir maltraité son mari. Et Ron n'avouerait jamais qu'il s'était infligé des baffes tout seul.

Putain.

Comme son meilleur ami ne se calmait toujours pas, Harry alla chercher un verre d'eau froide dans la cuisine et le jeta sur le visage rougeoyant de Ronald Weasley. L'effet fut immédiat, le rouquin arrêta tout mouvement pour se tourner vers lui et demander, le regard accusateur :

« _Pourquoi_ tu as fais ça ? »

Le survivant ne savait pas ce qui était le plus drôle. Le fait que Ron aie l'air au bord des larmes, ou que son visage arbore une belle palette de verre/rouge/bleu.

« Pourquoi tu m'as envoyé de l'eau dessus ? » gémit à nouveau Ron en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Harry n'en revenait pas. Il pleurait _vraiment_. « Je suis un si mauvais meilleur ami que ça, Harry ? » sanglotait-il « Pourtant je fais de mon mieux, je t'assure. Mais je comprends si tu ne m'aimes plus. Je... Je …. ».

Anéanti, il se roula sur le sol et Harry fut persuadé de l'avoir entendu marmonner « Je ne veux plus viiiiiivre ».

« Ron, est-ce que tu as bu ? » demanda t-il vaillamment.

« Non... Pourquoi, je devrais ? Aller noyer ma tristesse dans l'alcool... » et les sanglots repartirent de plus bel devant un Harry complètement dépassé.

À court d'idée, il composa le numéro d'Hermione. Elle répondit à la première sonnerie.

« - Harry ?

Hermione ? Merci Merlin !

Tu vas bien ? Tu m'as l'air un peu anxieux.

Eh bien … Je viens de recevoir la visite de Ron et …

Laisses moi deviner … Encore une crise de larmes ? Soupira t-elle.

Exactement. Dit Harry, défait. Il fait ça souvent en ce moment ?

Tu plaisantes ? Ça fait trois semaines qu'il pleure pour un oui ou pour un non. Dire que c'est toi la tapette, et que c'est lui qui chiale comme une gonzesse.

Ouch. Ça fait mal. Merci Hermione. Si tu veux, je peux me branler en écoutant un disque de Mozart, porter un pantalon à paillettes rose, un boa, et une perruque blonde, pleurer en regardant Titanic et aller poser des fleurs devant la tombe de Lady Di puisque tu as décidé de faire dans le cliché.

Tu as trop écouté Katy Perry, mon cœur. Bon, écoute, j'arrive, je viens chercher Ron. Et si tu dois te branler, pitié, pas sur mon mari.

Je fais pas dans le rouquin, j'ai un minimum de goût. Ricana Harry en se disant que l'influence (néfaste) de Draco était à l'origine de cette remarque.

C'est pas ce que tu disais pour Fred. Le coupa t-elle, le laissant bouche bée. Les nerfs qu'elle avait !

Je t'emmerde profondément, chère ex-meilleure amie. Bouda t-il, avant de raccrocher. »

Un regard vers son portable l'informa qu'il allait bientôt être vingt heures, dans exactement trente minutes, et qu'il ferait bien de se dépêcher. Sans plus se préoccuper de sa loque de meilleur ami (_quel couple de traîtres_) il prit une douche, et s'habilla avec une attention particulière. Par respect pour Draco, se convainquit-il. _C'est pas plutôt parce qu'il a avoué plus tôt dans la journée qu'il avait déjà fantasmé sur toi ?_ Souffla la voix de sa conscience. _N'importe quoi. Ça n'a strictement aucun rapport._ Protesta … eh bien … la voix de son cœur, aussi appelée la voix du déni, la fourbe, la menteuse, l'hypocrite...

Harry ignora Ron qui … qui _ronflait _sur le tapis ? Et entra dans la cheminée avec une grosse poignée de poudre.

« Appartement de Draco Malfoy ! » dit-il clairement avant de disparaître en un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

— — —

**Auteur **: Bon eh bien, le chapitre est fini pour aujourd'hui.

**Ron **: Je proteste. Je suis totalement ridicule dans ce chapitre.

**Draco** : *ricane* Sérieux ? On n'avait pas remarqué. Bravo Captain Obvious.

**Harry** : Du calme Draco, c'est mon meilleur ami.

**Draco :** Et ? C'est pas comme si c'était avec ton meilleur ami que j'allais coucher, Potter. C'est avec toi et ton joli cul.

**Auteur:** Merci pour ces précisions …

**Draco : F**ais pas ta prude. Tou(te)s les lecteurs(rices) n'attendent que ça. Le moment où je mettrais mon (CENSURE) dans son (CENSURE), et puis après je (CENSURE) son (CENSURE), et doucement je continuerais mes (CENSURE) vers son (CENSURE) et …

**Harry** : Draco ? Tais toi.

**Auteur **: Euh. Bon. Draco, tu m'as dis que tu avais quelque chose à rajouter ?

**Draco **: en effet. J'aimerais revenir sur le disclaimer. Je proteste.

Auteur : vraiment ? Et … Pourquoi ?

**Draco** : C'est évident non ? Tu as écris que tous les personnages appartenaient à J.K. Rowling. Et je ne suis pas d'accord.

**Auteur** : Pourquoi ça ?

**Draco** : Déjà, parce qu'Harry et moi ne sommes pas des personnages. Nous existons aussi. J'en ai parlé au SPFA (syndicat des Personnages Fictifs Anonymes) et ils sont d'accord avec moi. Un personnage fictif n'a-t-il pas des yeux ? Un personnage fictif n'a-t-il pas des mains, des organes, des dimensions, des sens, de l'affection, de la passion ? (...) Si vous nous piquez, ne saignons-nous pas ? Si vous nous chatouillez, ne rions-nous pas ? Si vous nous empoisonnez, ne mourrons-nous pas ? Et si vous nous bafouez, ne nous vengerons-nous pas ? (_applaudissements polis de la performance /__**clap clap clap/**_) . De plus, il me semble important de préciser que Harry Potter n'appartient pas à J.K. Rowling. Il m'appartient à moi. À moi seul. Donc pas touche.

**Harry :** _MON DRACOUNET D'AMOUR FAIT DU THÉÂTRE …_ (yeux en cœur)

/ils partent copuler dans un coin/

**Auteur :** Après cette longue parenthèse inutile, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce second chapitre. Le prochain devrait venir la semaine prochaine, vers le 11 mars. N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour donner votre avis *-* . Et merci à ma bêta, Ambre, qui a accepté de jouer les testeuses pour ce second chapitre ( : .


	5. Blurting :: Chapitre 3

**Tout d'abord, j'aimerais m'excuser de mon retard. Pour ma défense, j'ai eu deux semaines chargées, j'ai du aller à l'hôpital et je suis crevée. Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! Il est plus court que les autres, je m'y suis prise trop tard pour APB & je dois faire un commentaire personnel d'oeuvre, envoyer quatre dossiers et quatre lettres de motivation, bref c'est la meeeerde.**

— — —

**CHAPITRE 3**

« Négociations »

« Bon, pour commencer, on ne s'embrasse pas avec la langue. » avança Draco.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis à la terrasse d'un café et sirotaient une bière, le regard perdu vers un écran de télévision qui rediffusait un match France/Angleterre. Ils avaient déposé des feuilles blanches entre eux et avaient décidé d'écrire un contrat « pour mettre tout au clair. ». Consciencieusement, Harry nota et mordilla la pointe du stylo bic.

« Ensuite, pas de sexe. Si tu veux leur faire croire que nous sommes actifs, on s'en tiendra à la simulation, et je veux bien te faire un ou deux suçons si ça peut les convaincre. »

Le brun hocha la tête en frissonnant, imaginant la bouche de Draco posée délicatement dans le creux de son cou.

« Je suis quelqu'un de très tactile, alors il faudra que tu acceptes de te laisser toucher. Je resterais correct, mais ils vont se douter de quelque chose si ils voient que je me retiens auprès de toi. » commenta Harry.

« Entendu » approuva Draco « Mais il y a un autre point que je voudrais évoquer : Tant qu'on joue la comédie, tu n'auras pas de conquêtes. Je n'ai pas envie de passer pour le cocu de service. Si tu es frustré, tu utilises ta main gauche. Cette condition n'est pas négociable. ».

Harry se retint de protester, mais la perspective de passer trois mois auprès de Draco rendit l'idée de cette abstinence plus supportable.

« Pas de problème. Et il faudra trouver une excuse pour mes autres conquêtes, en admettant que nous sommes ensemble depuis six-sept mois. »

Draco prit une gorgée de bière et se mordilla la lèvre.

« On peut dire que c'était pour de faux, que tu voulais détourner l'attention de moi, et que tu leur as modifié la mémoire pour qu'ils pensent avoir couché avec toi. »

« Parfait. »

Un silence suivit pendant qu'Harry écrivait les conditions.

« Puisqu'on est censé se marier dans trois mois, je pense que je devrais aller habiter chez toi. Je dirais à Thomas que je suis parti en voyage. Il ne s'en rendrait pas compte autrement, pour le peu qu'il me voit. »

Harry leva un sourcil, étonné « Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

Draco leva une main évasivement « Rien de grave. » il contempla la carte en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait commander, et opta pour un traditionnel steak-frites.

C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il vivait en France : Au manoir, jamais Ô grand jamais n'aurait-il été autorisé de manger un met si trivial. Il se serait marié à une riche héritière, aurait dégusté des 'triples galipettes de poireaux sur leur lit King-Size de pissenlits'. Son déménagement avait marqué définitivement sa séparation d'avec ses parents, il avait refusé jusqu'à aujourd'hui tout contact avec eux. Et même si sa mère lui manquait, il se félicitait de son choix. Si Lucius avait été au courant pour Thomas, son petit ami ne serait plus de ce monde.

Harry se rabattu sur une salade végétarienne en maugréant : quand on ne mangeait ni de la viande, ni du poisson, il était quasiment impossible de se nourrir convenablement en France. (**nda **: triste mais vrai, voilà un an et demi que je suis végétarienne, et que je n'ai pas posé un pied dans un restaurant à cause de ça °**écrase une larme°** Et puis c'est chiant, pourquoi ils ne font pas des hamburgers végétariens ? Ça leur fait quoi, d'inventer une nouvelle recette avec une putain de galette de légumes au milieu, hein ? Connards! Bref °végétarienne frustrée°)

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, puis Draco s'interrompit brusquement et attrapa la main de Harry sur la table. Ce dernier fut agréablement surpris, mais déchanta vite en suivant le regard du blond, fixé sur un point au loin. Une Ginny Weasley ébouriffée, accompagnée d'un Seamus clairement démotivé, arrivait en courant. Pendant quelques secondes, Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte de secours et songea sérieusement à s'enfuir par là. Il connaissait la rouquine par cœur, pour avoir tenté à contre cœur de sortir avec elle et en être sorti traumatisé. _D'abord, elle allait lui sauter dessus et lui coller une bise dégoulinante de bave, non sans avoir crié son prénom de manière dramatique._

« Harry ! » dit-elle d'une voix digne d'une actrice de théâtre, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur sa joue pour laisser une très grosse tâche de rouge.

Seamus mima un « désolé » avec ses lèvres, et Harry haussa les épaules. Il était habitué à la jeune femme, et quand elle ne le harcelait pas pour tout savoir sur sa vie amoureuse, elle était adorable.

_Maintenant, elle va saluer Draco froidement._

« Draco …. » il hocha la tête en réponse et adressa un sourire resplendissant à Harry, qui se retint de justesse de lui donner un coup dans les parties intimes.

_C'est le moment où elle dévoile un détail embarrassant de ma vie._

« Je suis heureuse que vous soyez enfin ensemble, Harry ! Draco, si tu savais, Harry t'a pratiquement harcelé durant ta sixième année, il en rêvait même la nuit … Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ... » gloussa t-elle alors que les joues de Harry prenait une jolie teinte crimson.

Draco leva un sourcil et demanda sans ciller « Tu rêvais de moi, mon cœur ? Tu n'as jamais mentionné ce détail jusqu'alors. ». Une curiosité légitime brillait dans ses yeux gris, et Harry balbutia pitoyablement … « Je... N...Non ! Quelle … Haha ! Qu-Quelle idée ! », avant de se faire interrompre par son ancienne amie – cette traîtresse -

« Oh, mais si Harry ! Ron allait dormir dans la salle commune, il en avait marre de t'entendre gémir 'Dracoooo plus vite, plus fort, jusqu'à l'infini et au delà' ! Tes rêves étaient devenus une légende, dans la tour des gryffons » elle ricanait « C'était le bon vieux temps. Il m'a même appelé par ton nom, une fois, quand on couchait ensemble. ».

Harry, consterné par son manque de tact, se leva et quitta le restaurant sans un regard en arrière. Il se sentait mis à nu, elle n'avait pas le droit de raconter ces choses là à Draco, quand bien même eurent-ils vraiment été en couple. Sans écouter un « Harry ! » urgent qui venait de derrière lui, il transplana dans son appartement et attrapa une bouteille d'alcool dans la première armoire pour en avaler une grande gorgée. La sonnette de son appartement se manifesta et il soupira. Regardant dans le trou de sa porte, il aperçut Draco et espéra que le vert et argent n'avait pas compris la profondeur de ses sentiments. S'accrochant à tout prix à cet espoir, il ouvrit la porte et lança une oeillade maussade au blond.

« Désolé pour cette scène. Ginny peut être une vraie peste, parfois. Je l'avais oublié. »

« Écoute, Harry ... » commença Draco, gêné. Harry l'encouragea à continuer d'un mouvement de tête en reprenant de l'alcool. « Tu ne devrais pas te sentir honteux d'avoir eu un faible pour moi à Poudlard. Je veux dire, moi aussi je fantasmais sur toi. Il y a toujours eu une tension entre nous, et ça a évolué comme ça à cette époque, de la haine à l'attraction. Je sais que ce n'est plus le cas et que nous sommes amis. Donc ne m'évite pas pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide. ».

Le brun laissa échapper un souffle qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir retenu.

« Je sais, j'ai mal réagi, mais c'était davantage à cause du comportement de Ginny que de ce qu'elle a dit. Je trouvais ça hors de propos et irrespectueux, c'est des choses personnelles et elle n'avait pas le droit d'en parler. »

Draco sourit doucement, et le cœur de Harry se noya dans un élan de tendresse. Même s'il arrivait à l'oublier, parfois, être aussi proche de son ami sans pouvoir le toucher était une torture quotidienne. Il avait envie de lever la main pour caresser sa joue, puis l'embrasser comme il n'avait jamais embrassé personne.

Prenant partie d'un changement de sujet, Harry indiqua à Draco de l'attendre. Il alla dans son bureau et revint avec un papier, qu'il tendit au blond.

Intrigué, ce dernier posa les yeux dessus.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Prénom : **Lily Camille

**Nom : **Di Michelis

**Âge :** 4 ans

**Nationalité :** Française.

**Date et lieu de naissance : **3 février 2006 à _Aix-en-Provence_.

**Couleur des yeux : **Gris/Verts

**Couleur des cheveux : **Bruns

**Signe distinctif ? **Tatouage d'origine inconnue sur l'épaule droite représentant un phénix.

**Circonstances d'arrivée à l'orphelinat : **Sa mère et son père sont décédés à la suite d'une expérience de potion qui a mal tourné. Aucun membre de la famille ne s'est manifesté pour l'adopter, les services sociaux l'ont placé à l'_Orphelinat Maxime_ en 2009.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Une photo, agrafée en haut à droite du papier officiel, montrait une petite fille souriante et un peu timide qui n'osait pas regarder la photographie. La gorge nouée, Harry s'expliqua :

« Je suis passé à l'orphelinat hier, après notre discussion. Les autres enfants jouaient, mais elle se contentait de regarder, elle était très calme, sans doute trop, ça m'a fait un peu peur. Mais après, elle a levé les yeux, elle m'a regardé et elle m'a _souri_. J'ai tout de suite pensé qu'elle serait parfaite pour toi. Tu pourras aller la chercher dans trois mois, enfin si tu le veux, la procédure a été enclenchée et je pense obtenir rapidement l'autorisation nécessaire. Bien évidemment, tu vas avoir des rendez vous avec des assistantes sociales, quelques psychologues, un médecin, quelqu'un va venir chez toi pour vérifier que c'est viable et tu auras une tonne de papiers à remplir, mais je pense que ça en vaut le coup non ? »

Silencieux, le serpentard avait le regard fixé sur la petite photo, et il fallut quelques minutes à Harry pour apercevoir la larme solitaire qui courait sur sa joue. Il fut touché au delà des mots, il était rare de voir le masque du jeune homme craquer, mais il se contenta de l'admirer, conscient d'assister à un tournant dans la vie de Draco Malfoy. Finalement, et comme son interlocuteur n'était pas prêt d'articuler quoi que ce soit, il ajouta :

« Draco... Je suis désolé de monnayer quelque chose d'aussi important, alors que j'aurais du te le donner gratuitement, tu es l'un de mes meilleurs amis » _mais j'aimerais que tu sois plus_ « Tu me connais, je ne te demanderais pas cela si ce n'était pas important et … Humpf ».

L'ancien mangemort venait de le serrer en une étreinte à se casser les côtes « Tais toi, Potter... » murmura t-il. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue du brun et articula avec tant de sincérité qu'Harry se vit frissonner « Merci.. ». Reprenant un peu d'assurance, sans lâcher la feuille qu'il serrait compulsivement contre son cœur, il lança « Je ramènerais mes affaires chez toi demain, Harry. Tu as intérêt à me faire de la place. ». Il attrapa une pleine poignée de poudre de cheminette pour partir chez lui, et Harry ne le retint pas. Il avait sans doute besoin d'être seul. Avant de partir, Draco avait soigneusement reposé l'ID de Lily sur la table, avec une douceur quasi-religieuse, comme s'il pouvait blesser la petite si par malheur, il en froissait les mots.

— — —

Draco, assis sur son canapé, le regard dans le vague et un sourire d'imbécile heureux sur les lèvres repensait à sa conversation avec Harry Potter. À présent, il comprenait pourquoi Granger et Weasley avaient accepté sans hésitant de le suivre dans toutes ses galères : parce qu'il ne se donnait jamais à moitié, il était le meilleur ami, frère, et confident qu'on pouvait avoir. Le blond se sentit privilégié de faire partie de 'ceux qui comptent', au même titre que la famille Weasley et la née-moldue.

Une chaleur étrangère s'infiltra au creux de son ventre, et il fronça les sourcils. Comme si un papillon s'était posé délicatement sur sa peau. Appréciant le silence de son appartement, il attrapa un livre pour bouquiner tranquillement, en tailleur sur un coussin, faisant craquer sa nuque quand celle-ci devenait trop douloureuse. Il était vingt-deux heures, et Thomas n'était toujours pas rentré, en dépit de sa promesse, mais Draco n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier. Il avait toujours désiré une famille unie et chaleureuse, et il allait enfin obtenir ce qu'il voulait le plus.

Tout absorbé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la clef dans la serrure avant de percevoir des éclats de voix et de rires. Fronçant les sourcils pour qui le dérangeait, il s'avança pour se trouver face à un Thomas complètement bourré.

Il se rappela des paroles de ce dernier, quelques heures auparavant « _TU veux adopter un enfant, Draco. Pas moi. J'ai vingt-cinq ans, j'ai envie de m'amuser, et tu me casses les couilles avec tes leçons de maturité... _ » . Il savait qu'il devait faire un choix entre sa future fille et son petit ami.

Il n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps.

Le choix, il l'avait fait dès qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur le joli visage de Lily.

« Casses toi. » claqua t-il violemment. Surpris, Thomas s'approcha difficilement, se rattrapant aux meubles.

« Mais chériii » se plaint-il d'une voix caricaturale qui énerva Draco.

« BARRE . TOI . IMMÉDIATEMENT. » tonna le Serpentard « C'est fini entre nous. ».

Sans états d'âme, il repoussa Thomas qui essayait tant bien que mal de lui caresser la joue et lui ferma la porte au nez, après avoir pris soin de récupérer sa clef. Son cœur avait protesté à la vue des yeux larmoyants du footballeur mais il n'avait pas cédé. Quand cela fut fait, il se roula en boule sur son lit et laissa aller les larmes qu'il avait retenu jusqu'à maintenant.

Thomas lui manquait déjà.

— — —

Pour ce que ça vaut, ce n'est pas fini entre Thomas & Draco, notre blond a agi sur un coup de tête et il va vite regretter son geste. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu, il est moins drôle que les autres mais j'ai eu envie d'avancer un peu l'histoire :p .

**edit :** J'ai oublié de vous remercier pour vos reviews, alors vraiment merci, ça me motive à fond pour continuer :D

**edit 2 :** je ne sais pas si cela va marcher cette fois, j'espère que oui, sinon sachez que j'ai déjà repéré la faute dans les dates, je sais que 2003 n'est pas une date possible pour l'arrivée à l'orphelinat et la vraie date est 2009. J'ai déjà édité 3 fois mais je n'arrive pas à faire apparaître les changements dans le chapitre ._.

Des reviews ?


	6. Blurting :: Chapitre 4

Et me voilà pour le chapitre 4, j'espère que vous n'aurez pas trop attendu:p . j'aimerais préciser que j'essaierai de publier mes chapitres à un rythme plus soutenu, peu importe leur longueur (qui sera franchement alternative) . En espérant que cela va vous plaire !

**NOTE SAR **(sans aucun rapport) : j'ai rêvé que je perdais ma virginité avec Josh Hutcherson. Enfin, que j'essayais, mais on se faisait interrompre à chaque fois. Subconscient merdique.

**Chapitre 4**

« Changements »

: : : :

Le lendemain, Draco entendit la sonnerie strident de l'entrée. De mauvais poil, et les joues encore rougies par une nuit sans sommeil – sans oublier la marque de l'oreiller sur son cou, il se pressa vers la porte et l'ouvrit en grand, prêt à renvoyer l'intrus ailleurs. Sa respiration et sa remarque acerbe se bloquèrent dans sa bouche quand il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Thomas, et que ce dernier tenait un bouquet de roses jaunes, roses et rouges.

« Je ne suis pas une fille, tu sais ? » grommela Draco en attrapant les fleurs et en faisant signe de fermer la porte.

Thomas posa un pied dans l'entrebâillement et s'invita dans l'appartement.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas une fille, Draco. » répondit-il d'un air coquin, avant de reprendre, plus sérieusement « J'aimerais te parler. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais de mal, mais je voudrais que tu me le dises … Je veux me faire pardonner, Dray, alors s'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire … J'ai décidé de faire mon coming out devant ma famille, et je voulais te présenter à mes parents, et si tu veux toujours un enfant, je veux bien faire un effort … Je t'aime Draco, et je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi, sans ton rire, sans ton visage, ta peau, ton caractère de cochon ... » il rit doucement alors que Draco lui claquait le bras, mécontent.

« Je n'ai pas un caractère de cochon, Tom. Je ne sais pas d'où te vient cette idée, mais elle est totalement fausse. »

Il alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et Thomas l'imita.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. Ça fait plusieurs mois que notre couple n'en est plus un, on ne se voit jamais et nous n'avons pas les mêmes attentes de la vie. »

Fatigué, il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et observa son ancien compagnon.

« Dray, je veux faire ma vie avec toi. Dis moi juste ce que je peux faire pour te convaincre de ma bonne foi. »

Il était sincère, réalisa Draco. Prêt à tout pour être de nouveau avec lui. Et le sorcier mourait d'envie d'abdiquer et de le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

« Hier, j'ai parlé avec Harry... Tu sais qu'il a beaucoup d'influence au Ministère de la M.. auprès du premier ministre anglais. Il savait que je voulais adopter. Il va m'obtenir les papiers d'autorisations pour accueillir une petite fille chez moi.. Elle s'appelle Lily et... »

La fin de sa phrase se perdit quand Thomas attrapa sa main pour l'encourager à continuer.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, si tu me veux encore aujourd'hui, il faudra que tu l'acceptes aussi. »

Un tic nerveux apparut au coin de l'oeil de Thomas, et Draco craint un instant qu'il refuse, mais le footballeur reprit la parole

« Elle... Elle arrive dans combien de temps ? »

« Trois mois. » énonça Draco d'un ton sans appel « Et ne me demande pas de choisir entre vous deux, je la choisirais toujours. ».

Le désir de paternité de Draco avait toujours été plus fort que sa peur d'être seul. Il adorait les enfants, et avait considéré la chance de voir Teddy grandir et s'épanouir progressivement en un jeune homme en pleine santé comme un immense privilège. Il avait peur de mal s'y prendre, de réaliser qu'il ne savait pas s'occuper de cette petite fille, mais surtout de devenir comme son père et de placer des espérances trop lourdes sur les épaules d'un enfant trop jeune. C'était l'une des raison pour lesquelles il vivait en France, il voulait laisser le passé derrière lui, et oublier son père et ses expectations irréalisables.

« Je veux bien essayer. » dit Thomas après un long silence « Mais tu devras me laisser du temps pour m'habituer à l'idée. ».

« Tu as trois mois. » répéta Draco.

Thomas gloussa et le blond leva un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ? »

« Trois mois ? Mais euh à partir, euh, avec combien de temps de retard ? Parce que trois mois euh… En trois mois maximum on peut avoir les plans ça c'est bon j'en fais mon affaire, les fondations, faut compter deux, trois mois… trois fois quatre… neuf euh trois mois ça sera euh ça ne me euh semble pas très faisable euh madame. »

Perdu, Draco attendait une explication. Thomas réalisa que son petit ami ne connaissait probablement pas le film : _Asterix et Obélix Mission Cléopâtre_. Ah, ces anglais …

« C'est dans un film, Draco, dérides toi un peu. »

« Peu importe. » coupa Draco, énervé qu'on remette en doute sa culture générale et son sens de l'humour. _Non mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle à ne pas savoir compter ? Ah, ces français._ « Je vais partir en voyage pendant trois mois. On m'envoie aux Etats-Unis, en Australie, en Espagne, en Côte d'Ivoire, au Sénégal et en Nouvelle-Zélande pour trouver de nouveaux joueurs. Tu devras dormir dans ton propre appartement, je vais prêter le mien à un couple d'amis. »

Draco fut surpris de constater à quel point le mensonge venait naturellement à ses lèvres. Il ne se sentit même pas coupable de mentir à son ami.

« Trois mois ? Wow. Tu m'appelleras, hein ? » vérifia Thomas d'une petite voix.

Draco hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Thomas se leva, se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son blond préféré et lui murmura des mots d'amour à l'oreille, avant de partir par où il était arrivé, laissant un Draco nostalgique, le regard fixé sur la porte qui s'était fermée derrière le brun. Il savait que ces trois mois d'éloignement ne pourrait que leur faire du bien, si Thomas tenait vraiment à lui, alors il l'attendrait. Sinon … Il ne voulait pas y penser.  
>Perdu dans ses songes, il alla prendre une douche. Une journée chargée s'annonçait.<p>

— — —

Harry, après trente minutes de jeu, recherchait toujours le vif d'or. L'attrapeur adverse non plus ne l'avait pas repéré, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de lui jeter des regards fréquents, au cas où. Soudain, alors que l'équipe rouge marquait le 7ème but, contre 9 du côté des bleus, il aperçut un reflet doré du côté des gradins. Sans perdre une minute, il accéléra, prenant parti de la vitesse de la balle pour tester la vitesse de son nouveau balai, arrivé le matin même, offert par des sponsors. Le Météore filait de 0 à 300km/heure en à peine dix secondes, et Harry fut un peu surpris par la rapidité du balai, mais se ressaisit vite. Le vif d'or s'éleva dans les airs et il le suivit avec quelques secondes de retard. Il sentait que l'attrapeur adverse le talonnait. Encore une fois, la boule dorée vira et Harry cligna des yeux, la cherchant partout. Il réalisa un peu trop tard que l'autre attrapeur l'avait déjà repérée et s'empressa de le suivre. Dieudonné était un très bon joueur, bien que sa façon de jouer diffère de celle d'Harry. Son adversaire dut éviter un cognard et asséna sans faire exprès un coup de pied dans le front du brun. Le Survivant, étourdi, perdit une cinquantaine de centimètres. Heureusement, Dieudonné, encore surpris, n'en menait pas large, et Harry put reprendre un peu d'avance. La petite balle dorée n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètre de sa main. Complètement ignorant du monde extérieur, Harry finit par donner une impulsion au Météore et attrapa le vif d'or. Le sifflet de l'entraîneuse annonça la fin du match et il se posa à terre, alors que ses partenaires le félicitaient.

« C'était médiocre, Harry. MÉDIOCRE ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait ? Tu aurais pu attraper le vif d'or deux fois plus rapidement, tu n'étais pas pleinement concentré ! Vas me faire deux cent pompes ! Toi, Dieudonné, tu t'es amélioré, mais c'est toujours pas ça. Cent pompes. Satre ! Je te paye pour taper dans le cognard, pas pour bavasser avec Merlot ! Cent pompes ! Guérain, Guérain, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans l'équipe ? T'es là pour quoi ? »

La jeune joueuse marmonna « Gagner. »

« QUOI ? J'ai pas entendu ! Répètes ! »

« GAGNER » cria Émilie Guérain d'une voix plus forte.

« Ah oui ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait, là haut ? Je sais que tu t'es faite larguer, ne me tente pas, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois aussi privée de travail. Vas me faire cent cinquante pompes, et la prochaine fois, si tu ne me marques pas au moins dix but, j'te vire. »

Deplas continua sa tirade, descendant chacun de ses joueurs avec un plaisir malsain. Harry, vexé, fit difficilement les deux cents pompes qu'on lui avait demandé, puis se releva, en sueur, essoufflé et crevé, restreignant sa soif de meurtre. Il s'imagina pendant plusieurs minutes la tête de la coach en sang, et alla prendre une douche en s'étirant les muscles. Il s'enleva la protection qu'il avait entre les jambes et la lava ( essayez de rester assis trois heures non-stop sur un balai sans protection pour les bijoux de famille, qu'on rigole ) , se rasa et s'habilla plus confortablement.

Draco l'attendait avec un grand sourire sadique aux lèvres.

« Potter, Potter, Potter... Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de pouvoir te dire ça : tu es fatigué ? Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes ? Tu ne rêves que d'un bon lit où t'allonger ? Je te plains, tu dois m'aider pour mon déménagement à présent.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre et grogna dans sa barbe.

« Pardon, je n'ai pas entendu ? » demanda Draco innocemment.

« SALE CON. » articula Harry.

Satisfait, Draco prit un air offusqué.

« Si tu préfères, je peux rester chez moi, et tu dis aux Weasleys que tu leur as menti … Comme tu veux. »

« Tais toi. » grommela Harry. Puis, il étala un air pervers sur ses traits « Tu vas être content, ce soir tu les rencontres officiellement. Je suis certain que tu es terriblement excité par cette perspective ! »

La mine sinistre de Draco lui rendit sa bonne humeur pour les deux heures qui suivaient. Ô douce vengeance.

Le déménagement se fit rapidement, Harry était particulièrement habile avec le sortilège de Lévitation et il se fit une joie de rectifier Draco « C'est Wingardium Levi-ooh-sah, pas Leviosaaah ».

Après une heure de disputes (« Non, Potter, ce canapé est affreux, nous garderons le mien ! » « Pas question de mettre un portrait de ton grand père au dessus de la cheminée, il me suit des yeux, je n'aime pas ça » « Harry, Harry, Harry … Le rouge et le vert ne vont PAS ensemble, c'est soit rouge, soit vert. Donc ce sera vert. » « Satané Gryffondor. » « Stupide Serpentard ») ils firent des compromis et se préparèrent pour aller chez les Weasley. Harry, privilégié, avait une cheminée reliée non seulement au réseau français, mais avait aussi reçu une autorisation pour se connecter au réseau anglais, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer Draco (« Tu veux dire que les Weasleys peuvent nous visiter _quand ils veulent_ ? »).

Ils attrapèrent le pot de poudre, et chacun à leur tour articulèrent « Le Terrier ».

Draco avait l'impression de se rendre à l'abattoir.

— — —

C'est une Molly Weasley surexcitée qui se jeta sur le blond, écrasant sa tête entre ses seins à la grande horreur du serpentard.

« Mon chéri ! Bienvenue dans la famille ! »

Elle attrapa son visage entre ses mains et lui pressa les joues pour mieux le regarder. Harry, subrepticement, attrapa la main de Draco et la serra dans la sienne. Draco fut étrangement rassuré par ce contact. Tous les deux savaient que ce soir allait être décisif pour leur petit plan. Ils devaient paraître amoureux et très proches.

Molly Weasley avait plutôt bien vieilli. Ses cheveux étaient devenus gris, et son visage était ridé, mais ses yeux n'avaient pas perdu de leurs éclats, et elle était toujours aussi énergique.

« Tu es vraiment un joli garçon. Pas étonnant que Harry se soit intéressé à toi. » le complimenta t-elle « Il nous parle tout le temps de toi quand il vient au Terrier. 'Draco a fait ceci, Draco a fait cela', des choses absolument adorables. Mets toi à l'aise, surtout. ».

Draco se sentit rougir devant l'attention de tous les Weasley. Chacun à leur tour, ils le saluèrent. Le plus difficile fut Ronald qui ne leva pas les yeux du sol en lui marmonnant un « Bonjour Malfoy » désagréable. Il s'entendit immédiatement avec George, et se trouva quelques minutes plus tard à rire des blagues de Seamus qui tenait la taille de sa femme possessivement.

Souvent, Harry se rapprochait de lui pour enlacer son torse, lui enlever une poussière sur la joue, caresser sa main, et Draco en oubliait que tout cela n'était qu'une comédie. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était amoureux de son ami, et réciproquement, mais cette proximité lui était étonnamment agréable.

Jusqu'à ce que Ginny demande d'un air conspirateur « Harry, Draco, ne vous dérangez pas pour nous, vous pouvez vous embrasser si vous voulez, je vois qu'Harry en meurt d'envie. ».

La suite se passa au ralenti pour Draco. Harry rit du commentaire avant de se tourner vers lui pour chercher sur son visage l'autorisation, qu'il trouva apparemment puisqu'il enleva délicatement les mèches blondes qui zébrait le front de l'homme en face de lui pour se pencher et déposer un baiser tendre et demandeur sur les lèvres du serpentard.

Le cœur de Draco battait à cent à l'heure, et il se laissa fondre dans leur étreinte. Ce n'était qu'un acte, après tout.

Quand ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser, un silence s'installa et tous les deux eurent l'impression d'avoir un vide au milieu de la poitrine.

Et, pensa Draco, ce n'était pas bon du tout.

— — —

J'ai décidé de faire des chapitres plus courts, mais en contrepartie j'en publierai plus souvent … j'espère que vous serez satisfaits de ce choix, sinon n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

Reviews ?:p


	7. Blurting :: Chapitre 5

_Comme la plupart des auteurs de fiction, j'ai l'impression de passer ma vie à m'excuser, parce que franchement, ça fait un mois que j'aurais du updater et les circonstances dans ma vie privée m'ont complètement démotivée (provisoirement, bien entendu) pour ma fic. Mais voici le chapitre 5, j'essaierais d'être plus rapide la prochaine fois, et désolée, encore ( : .Au fait, j'aimerais préciser, même si personne n'a relevé cette omission : Draco et Harry parlent français ET anglais entre eux (pour avoir vécu chez un français aux Etats-Unis, je sais qu'on parle souvent la langue du pays où l'on se trouve par réflexe) et ensuite, selon l'interlocuteur, ils changent de langue. C'est pas hypra important, mais je voulais le préciser._

**Chapitre 5**

« Nouvelle vie »

Le reste de la soirée fut flou, autant pour Draco que pour Harry. Harry, parce que le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec celui qu'il aimait lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'en aurait jamais assez du blond. Et Draco, parce que les sensations nées de cette étreinte le faisait culpabiliser. D'habitude, il ne ressentait cela qu'avec Thomas, et cette envie de toucher Harry à nouveau le rendait malade.

Un peu après minuit, ils repartirent par la cheminée, embrassant tout le monde affectueusement.

Harry s'écroula sur la moquette de son salon, maudissant Draco quand celui-ci éclata de rire. L'ancien serpentard l'aida à se relever (dans sa grande générosité) avant de s'allonger sur le canapé, éreinté.

« Merlin, Harry. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour tenir le coup avec une famille pareille. »

« Ne mens pas, je sais que tu as adoré » contredit Harry « Ils sont adorables, ils aiment sans limite et ils t'ont accueilli gentiment, même si tu ne leur as jamais donné aucune raison de bien se comporter avec toi. ».

Draco préféra se taire que d'avouer qu'il avait raison. Un bip sur son portable lui signala l'arrivée d'un nouveau sms. Les sourcils froncés et avec le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait, il se tortilla et tira le téléphone de sa poche. C'était un message de Thomas, et il sourit faiblement, ignorant le regard qu'Harry lui lançait en apercevant l'expression sur son visage.

« On fait quoi demain ? » grogna t-il.

« Je ne sais pas. » marmonna Harry « Je déteste le dimanche. ».

« Est... Est-ce qu'on peut aller voir Lily ? » hésita Draco.

Harry hocha la tête, assis sur un vieux fauteuil dont il avait refusé de se débarrasser. « Je vais voir si c'est possible demain matin. Je vais dormir, tu peux venir dans notre chambre ou prendre la chambre d'invités, de toute façon personne n'est là pour vérifier. » l'informa t-il neutrement.

Le blond se leva difficilement et le rejoint sur le lit King Size avant de s'endormir comme une masse tout habillé, sous les yeux attendris de Harry.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par une odeur de croissants chauds et de pains au chocolat. Les pensées encore confuses, il marcha comme un automate jusqu'à une petite table dans la cuisine où il s'installa 'tout en grâce' avant d'attraper la première chose qui lui passait sous la main pour le porter à sa bouche. Manque de chance, il s'agissait d'un morceau de sopalin et son erreur eut le mérite de faire rire Harry pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent. Elle avait beau dos, l'aristocratie sorcière, le matin.

Quand il eut mangé la moitié des pâtisseries, Draco dit, satisfait « J'adore la France. ».

Harry rit doucement avec lui avant de déclarer « J'ai appelé l'orphelinat pendant que tu dormais. On peut rendre visite à Lily cette après midi, elle a hâte de te rencontrer. Tu devrais recevoir les papiers pour la procédure d'adoption et d'autorisation à l'adoption dans la matinée de demain. ».

Un véritable sourire fendit le visage de Draco et son cœur fit des bonds dans sa poitrine.

« Si j'avais su qu'il en fallait si peu pour te rendre heureux, je l'aurais fait il y a longtemps. » chuchota Harry pour lui même.

« Pardon ? »

« Non, rien. »

Le brun s'étira, faisant rouler ses muscles pour le simple plaisir de sentir le regard appréciateur de Draco sur son corps. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi musclé que Thomas, mais il était tout de même très bien foutu.

Draco Malfoy se dirigea jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se préparer. Quand il revint, une demi heure plus tard, un Harry Potter hilare l'attendait.

« Quoi ? J'ai de la nourriture sur le visage ? » grogna t-il, de méchante humeur.

« Non... Mais … Comment dire, un elfe de maison du nom de … Gollum … a demandé a te voir. »

Son hilarité laissa le blond perplexe.

« Gollum ? » s'étonna Draco « Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. C'est l'elfe de maison de ma mère. Il s'occupe de l'entretien de ses bijoux, et de ses affaires en général. Il est très protecteur. ».

Harry ricana une nouvelle fois et murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à _Ça ne m'étonne pas_.

« Excuse moi ? » s'offusqua t-il « Je ne te permet pas de juger ma mère. ».

« Désolé, Draco, je ne juge pas ta mère... J'étais juste surpris par son nom. ».

« Ah. » perplexe, le serpentard laissa couler « Bref, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? ».

« Je crois que ta mère est malade. » il s'empressa d'ajouter en voyant l'expression horrifiée de Draco « Rien de grave, mais elle te demande de lui rendre visite, puisqu'elle ne t'a pas vu depuis six mois et que c'est à peine si tu lui écris. ». Harry le réprimanda gentiment : « Tu devrais faire attention. On n'a qu'une mère. Je sais que tu es venu habiter en France pour échapper à la pression familiale, et à la charge que ton nom représente, après la guerre, mais elle n'y est pour rien. ».

« Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire avec ma mère, Potter » claqua Draco sans grande conviction. Il savait qu'il avait raison. Son père avait beau être un salopard finis qui avait échappé à Azkaban par Dieu-sait quel stratagème, sa mère n'avait jamais rien fait de mal, et n'avait certainement pas provoqué la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans leur manoir.

« Je lui rendrais visite la semaine prochaine. » Harry hocha la tête, montrant qu'il approuvait.

Les deux heures se suivirent se passèrent dans une ambiance tranquille, chacun lisant un livre et jetant furtivement des coups d'oeil à l'autre. Draco, exaspéré, finit par poser son bouquin pour s'exclamer « Par Morgan, Harry ! Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le, ou arrête de me regarder comme ça ! ».

Harry rougit mais ne répondit pas, à la place il demanda « Draco, il y a quelque chose que nous n'avons pas abordé, vis-à-vis de notre pseudo-mariage. ».

Draco leva un sourcil « Oui ? ».

« Eh bien ... » le brun se racla la gorge, gêné « Il est évident que tu ne vas pas m'épouser pour de vrai. Il faudra expliquer le pourquoi de notre rupture. ».

« Tu m'aurais trompé ? » proposa Draco, même si l'idée de passer pour un cocu ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

« Mes amis n'y croiront pas. Je ne suis pas du genre. » En voyant le regard incertain de Draco, il insista « Non, _vraiment_. Je ne trompe pas. Je quitte. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ginny. Quand j'ai compris que Fred me plaisait, je l'ai quittée. ».

« Bon … Alors JE t'ai trompé ? Ou alors, nous avons réalisé que nous étions mieux amis ? ».

« La dernière solution est la meilleure, mais il faudra continuer à chercher. C'est un peu plat, comme excuse. » Harry épousseta une poussière inexistante sur son pantalon.

« Harry ... » Draco avait hésité à poser la question à Harry, mais s'il devait faire partie de la famille Weasley provisoirement, il préférait savoir « J'ai l'impression que Ginny ne va pas bien. ».

Harry eut un petit sourire triste « Bien vu. Elle a fait une dépression, après la guerre. On pensait qu'elle allait mieux, mais elle a replongé dedans il y a deux ans. C'est le traitement des médicomage qui la rendent comme elle est. Impulsive, parfois un peu hystérique, mais c'est ça où la voir prostrée toute la journée, à regarder le temps passer par la fenêtre. Seamus est un peu dépassé, mais il l'aime alors il fait de son mieux. ». Il déglutit et baissa les yeux. Ginny avait toujours été l'une de ses meilleures amies. Ils avaient été inséparables, même après leur rupture, et elle avait toujours été là pour lui. C'était difficile de la voir se noyer dans son désespoir sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider à regagner la surface.

Draco, voyant la détresse d'Harry, posa une main sur son bras. « Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du te poser la question. ».

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu avais le droit de savoir. C'est juste douloureux de la voir si mal et d'être impuissant. »

Le blond voyait qu'Harry se sentait seul. Ses doigts se serrèrent inconsciemment autour du poignet de son ami. Il comprenait qu'après leur mariage, Granger et Ronald Weasley n'avaient plus autant de temps pour lui, parce qu'ils avaient une vie à construire, et que cette aventure – au contraire des autres - se ferait sans Harry. Et il comprenait aussi que cette solitude pesait sur les épaules du héro, mais qu'il serait trop fier pour l'admettre. Harry interrompit le fil de ses pensées en lançant « On ne doit pas aller à l'orphelinat ? ».

« Oh. Si. » Draco s'ébroua et fit rire Harry. Le gryffondor posa sa main sur la joue du blond pour repositionner l'une de ses mèches dorées derrière son oreille.

« Dépêche toi, blondinette. » rigola t-il, s'enfermant dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller, empêchant Draco de se venger d'avoir été appelé par un surnom si vil.

* * *

><p>Une demi heure plus tard et les deux hommes se trouvaient devant un grand établissement. L'orphelinat Maxime, malgré un aspect spartiate et des locaux sordides, exultait la joie de vivre. Ceux qui s'occupaient des enfants étaient engagés selon leurs motivations et leur amour des enfants. De nombreuses célébrités faisaient des dons réguliers à cette fondation, et les gamins partaient souvent pour faire des balades à cheval, et pour visiter de nouveaux pays. La directrice, une petite femme ronde, les accueillit avec un sourire aux lèvres.<p>

« Bonjour messieurs ! Monsieur Potter, j'avoue avoir été surprise de recevoir votre coup de fil si tôt ce matin. D'habitude, les futurs parents mettent un certain temps avant de décider de rencontrer l'enfant. Pour être certains qu'ils ne vont pas changer d'avis et donner un faux espoir à nos protégés. Mais, si monsieur Malfoy est certain qu'il ne fera pas marche arrière au dernier moment, je n'ai aucune objection. »

Elle scrutait le blond de haut en bas et Draco avait l'impression de passer au Rayon x. Elle ne laissait rien échapper à son observation, et il se sentit comme un enfant pris en faute quand son regard se posa sur une bosse dans sa poche de pantalon, qui s'avérait être un préservatif que le jeune homme gardait toujours sur lui '_au cas où_'. Le sourire moqueur de Harry confirma ses craintes. Heureusement, elle ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de dire « Les enfants sont actuellement en classe. Ils auront fini dans dix minutes. Voulez-vous prendre un thé ou un café avec moi, en attendant ? ».

Ils acceptèrent poliment et discutèrent politique, jusqu'à ce que la cloche indiquant la fin des cours sonne.

Draco eut soudain les mains moites et le front mouillé de sueur, anxieux de rencontrer sa future fille. Que se passerait-il si elle ne l'appréciait pas ?

Harry, sentant sa misère, attrapa sa main et la serra très fort, accompagnant son geste d'un sourire.

* * *

><p>MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.<p>

Oui, bon, j'ai envie de m'auto-frapper pour avoir écris quelque chose d'aussi trivial que « mouhahaha » mais bon. Fin du chapitre. Eh ouais, désolée (a).

Merci pour vos reviews. Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ( : . Il est court, comme d'habitude, mais le bac, les enfants ! LE BAC !

Pour ce que ça vaut, je ne me suis pas relue x') Donc s'il y a des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler, c'est probablement des erreurs d'inattention mais tout de même.


End file.
